<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wish we could by whenxkilled027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175922">I wish we could</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027'>whenxkilled027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots In Love (Seteth and My Byleth) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Smut, Idoits in Love, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, NSFW, Pre-Relationship, Pure Smut, Smut, seteth needs love, slight AU, slightly edited lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seteth and Byleth have met before her joining the church. It was a hot moment in time for them, but no string attached with a parting by morning.</p><p>Only the fates have deemed it not enough and now Byleth is before the one man she has honestly ever craved and realized one night was not enough and prays he will come for her. </p><p>Or</p><p>These two are idiots and can't help themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots In Love (Seteth and My Byleth) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wish we could</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So decided to play through the game again and grew to love this grumpy ass man and his adorably sassy daughter. This idea came up one day and I spit it out in about 45 minutes lol</p><p>I am in no way good at the smut, but I have tried lol </p><p>This was edited by the lovely Mom (a nickname in discord) lol Thank you again for being so awesome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was four months before she arrived at the church that Byleth met him. The passion they had shared that night at a nameless inn having kept Byleth’s fantasies fresh and well used. Seteth stood stoic as she and her father were presented before Rhea. The shock on his face but a flash on his handsome features as they walked in. Neither let on that they had met prior let alone had mind-blowing sex. Rhea speaks and normally she wouldn’t be this rude, but she was a little preoccupied mentally undressing the man before her. Knowing that below that set was a well-built form with a set of abs that any gender would drool over. And those almost v-cut-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear, are you alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth nods. Biting the inside of her lip she forces herself not to drift off again. Hopefully, Rhea would think it was simple fatigue from the journey. Glancing over to Seteth their eyes caught,  his seafoam coloring darkening, and it was clear she wasn’t the only one distracted. Byleth nods again at Rhea and her father as they speak. They weren’t supposed to meet. Made a promise to keep things to just that night/morning. Did she wish for more, sure, but never put any real stock in it happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, she is unpacking her things when a knock sounds. It was him, she knew that much. There was no way he wouldn’t want to draw lines in the sand. Taking a deep breath she opens the door and wanted to moan. He was in a much more relaxed set of robes of deep blue and black pants still so beautiful. She would have enjoyed this moment more if not for the look on his face, which screamed ‘I am about to lecture you on the do’s and don’t of this current predicament’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Evening Byleth, do you have a moment to speak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By lets out the breath, she was holding and nods. Inhaling as he passes she nearly lets out the moan from before as sage, spices she couldn’t pin-point and incense fill her nose. Griping the door she closes it slowly, trying to calm down the massive spike of pleasure racing through her veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s only here to talk. To lay down the rules. Don’t get excited.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wills herself to turn around, expecting him to be further into the room. Large hands cup her cheeks, lips claimed into a kiss that steals what little air is in her lungs. Byleth clings on desperately to his robe as his tongue slips between. Ecstasy slips down her spine. His hands forging a near demanding path down her body to cup at her rear. His body presses her further into the door and feels her knees getting weaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, don’t stop. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She begs mentally, but there is a very real lack of air in her lungs that forces her to pull her head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seteth,” she whispers. Doubting the thickness of walls. By buries her fingers into his emerald hair, his mouth nipping and licking a fiery trail down her jaw. “Please.” her right leg hicks up, curling around his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the goddess, she missed this, missed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jump,” he growls into her shoulder, his voice dropping deeper into his chest. Liquid heat pools low, remembering well that when his voice turned to this, playtime was very much over. Byleth bit her lip chuckling, obeying his command. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you plan to repeat any part of that night at the inn, you, my dear, are going to have to gag me. There is no way I will be able to hold my tongue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth presses himself flush to her form, his very obvious need for her grinding deliciously between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t supposed to meet again,” he grunts, grinding harder into her. She looks into his eyes, panting, they start a delicious rhythm. Softening she rests her head against his, their lips brushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that. They had wanted to relish that night for what it was. Near endless sexual pleasure, fuck he’d even remind inside of her the whole night. Making sure that when they finally did take cat naps, he only needs to start thrusting. It had been beautiful, mind-blowing, revitalizing… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lightly she kisses him, a quiet sadness filling her words. “I’m sorry, I know this will cause you trouble, but please-” she kisses him again a little harder. Their grinding producing the most amazing symphony of sounds. Fingers expertly start undoing the buttons of his robes. She needed to feel him. “Seteth, please. Even if it’s just this night-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile finally lifts the corners of his mouth, “I feel I’ve heard this line before.” Swiftly he pulls them away from the door, to layout on the bed. He sighs, her hands having finished their work and now touching his overheated skin. “I’ve dreamed of you every night since then,” he confesses. “Heard your cries in the night, begging me for more. By the goddess, the sounds you made, haunt me. I’ve not been able to refrain from touching myself. Even debated on searching for you so many times when the need was unbearable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth, pants, his words filling a needy part of her soul. Groaning, she caves, yanking his mouth down onto hers again. She feasted on his taste while her hands quickly began to rip away the remainder of his clothes. Byleth grunted when she heard a ripping sound, but didn’t stop working as he removed her clothes. Finally, they lay naked, his hands swiftly going between her folds and making that deep rumble at the back of his throat. “So wet for me. Byleth,” he presses two fingers in easily, her hips jumping toward his touch. “If you want this to stop, tell me now, by the goddess, I won’t be able to stop once inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasping she rocks hard onto his hand, “Never, Seteth, I have craved you so much. Nothing feels the same. I can’t-” She feels him add a third and all coherent thought flees as every nerve in her body begins to vibrate. Something warm and wet pulls on her breast seconds before a sudden spark of pain intertwines with pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand flies over her mouth, just as her feet press into the mattress, her back arching up, as stars form behind her eyes second before they rollback completely. Trembling she whimpers as he pushes her further, pressing on that spot inside that repeatedly floods her system in ecstasy. Tears well up as she is overwhelmed, as another wave pulses from her core.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he slows and softly pumps his fingers in and out. “So beautiful,” he whispers into her hair, “Byleth, know that with the days to come… I may not be your favorite person. I will do things and probably say things- I may hurt you and I hope you will forgive me. My views- my life here… I can’t lose it. The safety, all the hard work. I know this sounds selfish, goddess help me, but please be patient with me.” Seteth arranges them, pulling his hand from her mouth to lift her head a little. “Look at me, darling,” she lifts her eyes to meet his and gasps, mouth dropping, as he pushes his thick cock in. “We won’t be able to do this again. I can’t-” he closes his eyes taking a rough breath. “I will cherish this night just- fuck- just as I have the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An uncomfortable feeling settles in her chest, but she knew what he meant. Especially now that she knew his position within the church. God’s Byleth’s father alone would kick her ass if he knew what was going on after his warning to her about them and Rhea. Weakly she touches his cheek, lips, brow, neck, and chest as she adjusts to his size, before stoping over his heart.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope one day you will let me touch you again,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>love you like this again, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“but I get it. I can’t promise I will be the easiest woman to deal with, but always know, this will forever be one of my most loved memories. I’ll tr-” she bites her lip hard when he begins to move “-t-try to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK-</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to listen to you and not p-p-pass judge-ment…. Seteth, Seteth-” fire roars down her spine again as he passes over that spot he knows deep in her core. Byleth cums hard and fast. She doesn’t make more than a gasping noise before she is trembling once more in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth curls closer her breasts pressed firmly to his chest unable to move as he thrust harder into her. Byleth holds onto him with weak arms, face buried into his shoulder, trying with all her might to not scream out in pleasure as he hits deeper. The roar of blood in her ears and fog in her head only catch him muttering her name, how beautiful she was, and how much he longs for this to not end. Seteth’s pace picks up, forcing her to bite down at the junction of his neck and shoulder, or the whole dormitory would be finding out just how well he fucked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time seems to stretch on, positions change, he cums in her multiple times, filling her up so much it leaks down her thighs. Sounds of wet slaps and moans unmistakeable to anyone listening through the walls. Byleth has entered a different world at this point, both of them have, regardless if she was tired her body pressed on, craving this man more and more. Sweat dripped from them onto the bed, as did other fluids but she didn’t care. She was floating and praying he never stopped, but there was a limit to all things and she knows as she comes again, a weak whimper of painful ecstasy, he is not far behind as warmth once again fills her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting she collapses to the bed and drifts in and out of conscience. Seteth follows her down, refusing to leave her just yet. He turns her onto her side, one of his arms pillowing her neck and allowing his hand to palm her breast while the other limply lays over her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sun will be up soon.” Regret laced his tone as he hugged her tightly. Last time, he’d cleaned her up and made sure she was comfortable before leaving the inn. Sadly, they had gotten carried away this time. She would need to deal with the mess in the morning. Throat dry, she pushes herself to focus, covers his hands with her own, and kisses the arm holding her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt i'll be able to walk correctly for a while, thankfully I don’t have any responsibilities tomorrow but the meeting with Rhea in the afternoon. I can clean up then,” she says, trying to keep her words light as she shifts, moaning lightly as she begins pulling away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t get caught leaving my rooms.” She states, turning and pushing him onto his back. “Let me help you before leaving officially.” tiredly she pushes onto her knees, shifting herself over his cock. “I can’t let you go with this mess, allow me one last moment to worship you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds he makes as she cleans him up are sinful. Her tongue catching every drop of cum on his body making her burn for more again, but they couldn’t. “Byleth.” he whimpers, just as she swirls her tongue around the crown, moaning as more of their combined scent fills her nose. He once again is painfully hard, begging her for mercy. A wish she happily grants, dropping her jaw down a little more and taking him completely into her mouth. Seteth nearly shouts out when she swallows, practically pulling the climax out of him. Chuckling she cleans him up again, gently, before laying back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sky is gaining some light,” she whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laces their fingers together. “Try to not be a stranger, please. I would like to honestly get to know you, properly this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to her, a searching look in his eyes. “I will try. It may take some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling Byleth leans in kissing him softly, “I’m willing to wait.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>